


Blood Sharing

by ClaireMcKenzieFraser



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMcKenzieFraser/pseuds/ClaireMcKenzieFraser
Summary: This is my version of the episode 4x02 in which Elena drinks Damon's blood.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert & Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Blood Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like it!!!

Panic was starting to rise in you, you were unable to feed on animal blood. You kept throwing up and you were so hungry, afraid that you might kill someone soon if no one helps you. You searched everywhere for Damon in the Mystic Grill and when you finally found him, you ran towards him and jumped on the stool next to him.

« Look Damon, something’s really wrong with me.”

“Sorry, that sit is taken.” He said with an annoyed tone. 

“Damon this is important, please.” You almost cried and your voice was slightly broken.

“Please, let’s get this over with. What’s wrong?”

“I can’t manage to feed on animal’s blood.”

“Well, that’s a shock.” He said while he rolled his eyes. 

“I need your help. This is not funny.”

Damon turned and showed you all the people around you. 

“Just pick your meal Elena, you need to drink human blood. You’re a young vampire.”

“Damon, I won’t do that. I can’t control myself yet, I don’t even know how to deal with all this. I might kill someone and if I do that, I won’t be able to forget it. I can’t hurt anyone, I need to, at least, try to be good for Stefan.”

Damon drank his whole bourbon in one sip and then looked at me.

“Ok then, come here.”

He grabbed my arm and dragged me in the bar’s restroom and locked us in.

“What are you doing?” I said worriedly whilst he ripped his wrist with his teeth. 

“What are you waiting for Elena? Drink!”

“What?”

“Maybe It will work. Trust me. But you shouldn’t tell Stefan though.”

“Why not?” you asked, suspiciously.

“Well, blood-sharing might be a little…” He paused, searching for the right words. “personal.”

“What do you mean personal?”

Why would this be personal? And how?

“Elena. Just. Drink.” He said, running out of patience.

My mind was telling me to back off, to tell the truth to Stefan and to find another solution. Yet, I was hungry. I was hungry and I couldn’t wait any longer. That’s why I pulled on his arm softly and that I drank from him. When my lips touched his wrist, I moaned in pleasure. This was what I was craving, I needed this. If I had any doubts before, they were gone now. All I could think about was Damon’s blood running through my body. It tasted so good and it was only now that I realized that I was drinking DAMON’s blood. I turned and got closer to him, he took a few steps back before he hit the wall behind us. I didn’t even realize that he was stroking my hair gently before I heard him talk with an unusual voice. 

“Elena, you might want to stop rubbing yourself against me. Don’t get this wrong, I like that. A lot. It’s just that I’m already trying not to take off your clothes and fuck you against the wall and you’re definitely not helping right now.”

I took my fangs back and looked at him with a shocked face. 

“Damon what the hell?”

“Love, when I meant personal, I meant that you drinking from me is like… Let me find the correct word, foreplay.”

“Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me that before?”

“Well, you wouldn’t have drank, would you? And you needed it, have you seen your face lately? I don’t want you to die because of me.”

You were burning inside, feeling both aroused and horrified. What kind of person were you? You were basically cheating on Stefan if blood-sharing was indeed like foreplay. Yet, you couldn’t stop yourself, you needed more blood. You looked back at him, took a step closer and kissed his neck before you bit him again. 

“Elena… I warned you. If you want to have another thing to blame me for then keep going though.”

You moaned and took your fangs off of Damon’s neck. You had blood everywhere on your face, on your chin, your lips, in your hands… You slowly approached him and sealed your lips together, before you bit his lip, and suck it in a sexy way. 

In this moment, you couldn’t manage to think clearly, you couldn’t think about Stefan. It was only Damon like it always has been. You took a step back just to admire your work. Damon’s chin and lips were covered in his own blood. You did a real mess, and this was so hot.

“You like what you see huh?” He said with a smirk. 

“You’re so fucking hot Damon.” 

This triggered everything. He reversed your positions, pinned you to the wall and kissed you everywhere, bit your neck… He was marking you as his and you kept moaning his name. He lifted you up in his arms and in this instant, you were thankful that you chose to wear a skirt today. This was way easier, he lifted it on your size and ripped your panties off. 

“Damon! Those are expansive!”

He laughed at that and shot you his best “sorry not sorry” face. He unzipped his pants and lowered his boxers and you gasped at the size of his dick. 

He looked at you in the eye for a brief moment, he wanted to be sure that you were still okay with all this.

“Yes Damon, I’m more than willing right now, please, I need you.”

He started to run his fingers on your wet folds to make sure that he won’t hurt you.

“You’re so wet for me baby.”

“Yes, I am and you’re taking too much time.”

He wasn’t expecting you to move like this, but you were a vampire, and a young one. You had strength. You pushed him on the floor and straddled him before you sat on him and completely sank on his dick in one quick motion that made you both whimper in intense pleasure. There was a mirror in front of you and god! This was the most erotic thing you’ve ever seen. You were seeing yourself, half-naked, your skirt up and your pussy clenched around Damon at the sight. He was groaning every time you moved. Up then down. At first, you were fucking him at a rather slow pace to enjoy every part of him and make things last but then you needed more.   
Damon’s hands were holding you, his nails digging in your flesh and you cried out. You started to moan in frustration as you couldn’t bring yourself to reach your climax. Damon understood this and moved his hands to stoke your clit which made you screamed all kind of sweet little sounds. 

“Damoooon I’m close, I’m about to…”

“I know love, come on come on my dick.” 

You came hard, screaming his name and clenching around him. He groaned too and emptied himself inside of you, filling you. 

“That was…” you started.

“Only the beginning” he added.


End file.
